Mi responsabilidad
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Nunca habría pensado que ir a la Tierra le haría cambiar sus prioridades, ya no tenia una responsabilidad, ahora tenia dos.


**Disclaimer: Los 100 y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

No podía dormir, no podía de pensar en lo sucedido hacia unas horas, en el hecho de que ella estaba viva, de que había podido verla de nuevo, de que estaba a salvo, estaban a salvo ambos, de momento.

No podía dormir, por eso observaba el fuego de la hoguera que los calentaba mientras su hermana y ella dormían pacíficamente.

Por su mente pasaban los hechos de aquel día de locos, menudo día, pero todos habían comenzando a ser desde que bajaron a la Tierra, aunque siempre había algo que cambiaba y hacia que el hecho de vivir allí le resultase más fascinante y peligroso.

Él solo fue a la Tierra para buscar a su hermana, solo quería protegerla, no le importaba nadie más.

_Mi hermana, mi responsabilidad._

Pero sería un tonto si de verdad se creyese esas palabras en ese momento, había muchas cosas que le importaban ahora, muchas personas a las que proteger.

Ella estaba entre ellas.

Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Se preguntó si podría tenerla algún día, como Finn la tuvo, se preguntó como él había sido tan estúpido de no haberle sido sincero y haberla perdido, él no habría actuado así. Podría haber aprovechado y haberle sido sincero, no perdía nada en ello, él era el Rey y ella la Reina, podían intentarlo, proteger al resto.

Esa idea se le pasó por la mente cuando la vio después del ataque, justo después de que ella lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, él no se esperaba algo así, hasta Octavia tuvo que hacer una pequeña pulla al respecto, pero él estaba tan contento de verla, de saber que estaba bien que no le hizo caso.

Quiso decirle quela había echado terriblemente de menos, que no dejaba de pensar en ella, en si estaba bien, si estaba herida o si pasaba frio o hambre, pero las palabras se la trabaron en la garganta y no supo que decir.

Y cuando quiso decir algo, la voz de Clarke lo callo.

_-¿Dónde está Finn? _

Una parte de él gruño al escucharle decir su nombre, pero otra parte de él tuvo que confesarle que no habían vuelto juntos, que Finn había ido a buscarla, lo cual la aterrorizo. Él pensó que aún le quedaba mucho por ver, no conocía en lo que el chico se había convertido mientras ella no estaba. Poco quedaba del amable pacifista que habían conocido.

Aunque él tampoco era el mismo ya.

Pensó de nuevo en como Clarke se había enfrentado a su madre cuando esta le dijo que no mandria nadie a buscar a Finn y Murphy, ya que la búsqueda del canciller Kane era más importante. Por un instante pensó que iba a ser necesario sujetarla para que no sucediese nada malo, Abby seguía viendo a Clarke como una niña indefensa y de esa niña ya no quedaba el más mínimo detalle. Él había visto ese cambio tan bien como Finn o Wells si siguiese vivo.

Ver como se enfrentaba a su madre por el rescate de ambos chicos le hizo sentirse confuso, por un lado admiraba el valor que demostraba rebelándose ante no solo la autoridad materna, si no a la autoridad del Arca propiamente dicha, ya que con Kane fuera Abby era la canciller temporal; pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse extraño al ver como ella demostraba que pese a como habían terminado las cosas entre ella y Finn seguía importándole. Su madre solía comparar el amor con un incendio, podía apagarse pero también podía haber pequeñas llamas que podían encenderse y arder de nuevo.

Le mataría verla de nuevo con él pero también sabía que si era lo que deseaba.

Casi estuvo a punto de reírse cuando la idea de apartarse cruzó su mente y lo hubiese hecho de no recordar que si hermana y Clarke dormían a su lado y que podía despertarlas. Pero era una idea muy divertida de considerar, pero el viejo Bellamy seguía dentro de él, quizás el nuevo querría apartarse pero no le dejaría hacerlo, era un luchador y lucharía por proteger a aquellos que mas amaba.

Había llegado muy lejos solo por proteger a Octavia, a saber que podía llegar a hacer por Clarke.

Y allí estaba ahora, sentado en un tronco viéndola dormir, se preguntó si Abby ya habría notado sus ausencias y la ausencia de armas y comida. Los tres sabían el riesgo que corrían si la operación salía mal, aunque también sabían que de salir bien iban a ser castigados, pero Clarke no podía dejarlos tirados ni él tampoco, a saber que podía pasar si dejaban un rato mas a solas a Murphy con Finn tal y como estaba.

Podía ser fatal.

En cierto momento, Clarke despertó y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él, rápidamente él apartó la mirada.

-La última vez que te vi, estabas cerrando la puerta de la nave -le comentó- tenía que hacerse.

Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, por la suerte de todos, pero tenía que saber que no era así.

Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, Clarke se incorporo y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Has logrado dormir algo? -le preguntó ella.

Le animó saber que se interesaba por su salud.

-Dormiré cuando hayamos encontrado a Finn -le dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto- no le has visto, Clarke, perderte a ti, a los otros, la guerra…lo ha cambiado, se ha vuelto loco.

Era mejor advertirle sobre lo que se iba a encontrar, no quería que ella se asustase, no quería verle aterrorizada.

-Ejecutó al terrícola que nos dibujo el mapa -añadió- apretó el gatillo sin pestañear, disparó y se fue.

-Eso no suena como algo que haría Finn -murmuró ella.

Era obvio que no le creía, a Bellamy le gusto eso, Clarke nunca pensaba mal de nadie hasta tener pruebas.

Él negó con la cabeza para darle la razón.

Poco después Octavia se despertó, ya no podían seguir durmiendo ninguno de los tres asi que salieron de nuevo hacia el campamento de los terrestres.

Esperaba que Finn no hubiese hecho nada malo, así Clarke no se preocuparía más de lo debido, no se sentiría culpable, no deseaba verla mal, no deseaba hacer ningún mal a Finn.

Pero si era necesario lo haría.

Ahora tenía dos responsabilidades, Octavia y Clarke.

Y las protegería de cualquiera.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic de los 100, si el primero fue para Finn,este es un Bellarke, al que dedico a dos amigas mías ulta fan del ship que tienen que aguantar que yo sea mas de Finnarke xD**

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un NOTP mio, asi que no sé como me ha quedado, pero vi la escena en tumblr y se me vino a la cabeza que podia estar pensando Bellamy y esto ha salido.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste!**


End file.
